Question: Rewrite ${(4^{10})(4^{-7})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{10})(4^{-7}) = 4^{10-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{10})(4^{-7})} = 4^{3}} $